Mutant of Zero
by ultra91
Summary: Jason Carter should be dead. That is a simple fact. The universe, however really likes to screw with him. This time, it came in the form of a green portal...
1. Author's Note

**(A/N) Hello everyone, my name is ultra and before I start the story, I would like to cover a few things. I will even make a list.**

**1. This is my first time making a story (i'm not counting my failed first attempt).**

**2. I want to do some backstory for my OC. This would technically be a crossover because the OC is from a text based forum RP I am part of so I feel I should do some backstory:**

**The year is 2022. It is a time of great innovation where super powered mutants walk the streets. It is also a time of turmoil and conspiracy. Our main character is the mutant Jason Carter with the ability to constantly evolve to his surroundings (A/N I know this is a lot like Darwin's ability but I didn't know about Darwin when I made my character). A year after his escape from Detroit, he finds himself in an academy for mutants. It seemed to good to be true and it was. Less than a day there, a nearby town was engulfed in smoke killing most of the residents. While investigating, Jason is contacted by a friend from his days in Detroit. After coming to Detroit and catching up with his friend, Jason's friend tells him the whereabouts of some old associates. After hunting them down and eliminating them, Jason discovers a conspiracy by a high ranking politician to cure his son's mutation (seen as a disease in his eyes) by kidnapping and experimenting on other mutants. After learning this, Jason quickly makes his way to the facility, finding that the students from the academy also found out about the facility. Teaming up, they infiltrate it, freeing mutants along the way. Splitting off from the group, Jason finds the heart (or brain rather) of the facility. It was a super computer capable of finding any mutant on the face of the Earth. The computer, which had long since gained sentience, decided to help Jason (it did not agree with its programming). Because it could not stop itself, the computer gave Jason the option to e mail fabricated pro mutant evidence to the media and permanently shut it down. Jason was about to pick this option when he thought about what would happen if super powered beings were not restricted and did not have morality to keep them from doing wrong. Telling this to the computer, the computer then gave him another option, he could email anti mutant evidence to the media instead of pro mutant. This, instead of leaving mutants unrestricted, would make them second class citizens. Deciding that humanity must pick its own course he asked the super computer if the entire facility could self destruct. The answer was a yes. After the computer evacuated everyone, the Jason started the countdown. Realizing he didn't have time to escape, Jason started looking for some sort of bunker to stay alive.**

**In canon, Jason's gambit paid off and there was a bunker. In this version, Jason does not find the bunker and that is where we will start.**

**3. Now I will go after the OC himself. Not that some of the adaptations are not in the actual RP (if some people are concerned). Most are just the adaptations I would have liked him to have if the RP was long enough.**

**(This is the original character sheet, things have changed since then)**

**Name:** Jason Carter

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Let me check... Male, definitely male

**Faction:** Although he is a mutant, he is unaligned. He prefers to stick to his own beliefs.

**Appearance:** Jason has messy black hair, eyes so dark brown that they appear black. He wears grey cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and sometimes a dark brown longcoat. His power has activated three times in his life to give him a reflex booster, a second pair of eyelids (like a crocodile except he can darken them to act like sunglasses), and a modified skeleton (not only are all his bones stronger, the blood cells now heal better and faster, hold more oxygen, and fight infection better).

**Personality:** Jason is surprisingly mature for his age. He shuns social contact because the first time his power activated (to give him a reflex booster) everyone in the school he went to started to bully him and exclude him from all social activities. Even the teachers joined in. The reason why he doesn't hate normal people is because his parents, normal humans, didn't mistreat him like every other normal human. A few run ins with some mutants also had something to do with his neutrality. If you get him to be your friend, you will find a loyal person who is always willing to stick up for the unfortunate. Although he is a good person, he isn't afraid to do some very horrible things (I'm trying to keep his morality light grayish) and is notorious for fighting dirty (there is no such thing as honor when you're dead. A fair fight is one in which you survive).

**Powers/Abilities:** Accelerated Evolution. Basically, his body adapts to things real quick. For example, let's say someone is clumsy. They constantly can't catch anything, they drop things, etc. The power would identify the fact that this needs to be fixed and starts modifying the spine to add a reflex booster. Maybe the person gets into many fights, so the power makes retractable spikes on his knuckles. The only downside is that the only way to control it is to train in on area for a long time and the modifications to your body (or new organs) take a while to be created and it is rather painful.

**Adaptations****: **

**Skeletal Adaptations**

**Improve Bones Level 1:** Bones are stronger than a normal human's. Allows for user to take more hits and his punches to be harder

**Improve Bones Level 2:** Bones produce improved blood cells. Red blood cells carry more oxygen allowing for a slight stamina increase, his white blood cells fight infection better, and his platelets heal wounds faster and more efficiently (not Wolverine style but faster and more efficient than a human's to be noticable).

**Improve Bone Level 3:** User can now draw keratin blades at anytime from his wrists, elbows, or knees. User can also make muscles twitch incredibly fast so that the blade can cut easier although this takes energy. The downside to this is that the user is paralyzed for one second because of the pain of the blades cutting through skin.

**Spinal Adaptations**

**Reflex Booster Level 1:** Makes his reflexes faster

**Reflex Booster Level 2:** Allows "bullet time" for 5 seconds in real time (2 minutes max for the user)

**Reflex Booster Level 3:** Allows for a "sixth sense". It is however incredibly energy draining, it needs to be activated to have any effect, and isn't foolproof.

**Cranial Adaptations**

**Eye Shield Level 1:** Creates a second pair of eyelids (like a crocodile). Allow for better sight underwater and cam be darkened (like sunglasses) to protect against flashes of light.

**Eye Shield Level 2:** Can now see heat signatures. It is incredibly energy consuming.

**Eye Shield Level 3:** Can now see bio electric signatures making it possible to see through walls. It is incredibly energy consuming.

**Social Enhancer Level 1: **Can detect lies. Has to be activated.

**Social Enhancer Level 2: **Unconsciously read body language to make respond in the most optimal way.

**Social Enhancer Level 3: **User can now become hyper aware (think Sherlock Scan) for a limited amount of time. It is incredibly energy consuming and is limited by his own knowledge.

**Telepathic Counter Measures Level 1: **User now has "shields" against telepathy.

**Telepathic Counter Measures Level 2: **User can now "change frequencies" in order to evade telepathic attacks.

**Telepathic Counter Measures Level 3: **User can now launch a counter attack against intruder although this is incredibly energy draining and requires a connection to be used.

**Muscle Adaptations**

**Improved Muscles Level 1:** User can now use muscles to full potential without harm to human body.

**Improved Muscles Level 2: **User can now run faster.

**Improved Muscles Level 3: **The user's muscles produce less acid and the acid gets turned into glucose faster and more efficiently. In layman's terms, he has more stamina.

**4. Last but not least, I would like to list all the weapons Jason has.**

**A six inch long knife with brass knuckles attached.**

**Keratin Blades**

**A 10 millimeter silenced, scoped, armor piercing, incendiary (as in incendiary ammo) pistol**

**His fists (he was trained by an associate) **

**Now, I just need a bit more time to put the finishing touches on chapter one and then I will post the actual story. I would love to hear your opinions.**

**This is ultra, signing off.**


	2. Beginnings

******DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything other than my OC, please don't kill me.  
**

* * *

In the courtyard, the second year students were performing the Familiar Summoning Ritual. Everyone summoned amazing familiars from owls to snakes and someone even summoned a dragon. Louis stood nervously.

"And last up," her teacher, Mr. Colbert announced "Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. Please perform your summon."

Louise gulped "Um, yes sir."

Louise pulled out her wand and started chanting "I beg of you! My slave who lives somewhere in the universe! Oh sacred, strong, and beautiful spirit! I desire and plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!"

At first, nothing happened, but before anyone could comment, the summoning circle exploded.

* * *

"Apparently, the fact that there was a convenient way to destroy the facility and all evidence was just a coincidence," Jason thought to himself.

As the room he was in exploded around him, Jason couldn't help but wonder why he was so calm. Maybe it was because he had lost his motivation. What would the afterlife be like? Is there even an afterlife. Eventually, he got bored of waiting to die so he started walking around the room dodging any shrapnel that came his way. Wait, why was he dodging the shrapnel in the first place?

"I beg of you!"

That's strange. Jason could swear he could hear someone talking. Sure it wasn't anything he could understand, but he went to enough French classes in high school to know that it was French. A very distorted version of French. He thought he had shields against this sort of thing.

"My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!"

"Am I going insane?" Jason thought to himself "If so, then it's a little late."

"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong spirit!"

"Oh just shut it already!" Jason shouted angrily.

"I desire and plead from my heart!"

"So when do I get to the part where I see people who aren't there?" Jason wondered "This is starting to get really annoying."

He knew that he should be panicking. Maybe it was the shock. He would never know because at that moment, the big explosions started. It seemed that the destruction of the facility had started in earnest. It took long enough.

"Answer to my guidance!"

"At least the voice will go away," he thought.

As soon as he finished the thought, a green portal appeared in front of him. Having nothing to lose, Jason walked up to it and started poking it. It was like water, without the wetness. That was too bad because Jason was getting thirsty. Suddenly, he started to get sucked in. At first, Jason resisted. Then he saw the wall of fire that was headed towards him. Needless to say, he stopped resisting

* * *

After inexplicable events such as floating through empty space and falling out of the sky, Jason found himself laying on grass. Beyond the smoke, he could hear voices. They were speaking in the same language as the voice in his head. Speaking of the voice in his head, he could hear her now. She seemed to be angry and on the verge of crying. Eventually the smoke dissipated and he got to see the voices. The voice in his head was short girl whose hair was a strawberry blond that looked pink. She appeared to be arguing with a dark skinned, red haired genetic impossibility who was... 'endowed'. Jason considered saying something to get their attention and perhaps an explanation. It seemed however that someone beat him to the punch and now everyone's attention was on him. Not one second passed before they started laughing again. What a strange bunch of people.

* * *

"She summoned a commoner!"

"What a failure!"

"She can't even summon correctly!"

"Sh-Shut up! It's just a mistake! I just need to try again!" Louise said.

"I'm sorry, I can't let that happen. This is a sacred ritual after all. I can't simply allow do-overs. Continue the ritual." Mr. Colbert told her.

"But-"

"No buts!" said Mr. Colbert. "Continue."

Louise sighed, then walked over to the commoner she summoned. After noticing her, he started speaking in some gibberish.

"Look, the commoner doesn't even know how to talk," someone shouted.

Louise ignored the comment and observed her future familiar. She had to admit, although he wore strange clothes, for a commoner he didn't look bad.

"Get up," she yelled.

When he didn't, she remembered that he didn't understand her. Noticing her plight, Mr. Colbert cast a translation spell.

"Familiar," Louise yelled again "Stand up."

After looking confused for half a second, he stood up.

"You should count yourself lucky," Louise told him "Normally you'd go your whole life without a noble doing this to you."

Louise closed her eyes with an air of resignation. She waved around the wooden stick in her hand.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar."

She chanted those words over and over, like a magic spell, and touched her familiar's forehead with the stick. Her lips then slowly drew closer. But, before they could touch his lips, she felt pain on her cheek. The commoner slapped her! Before she could react to this, he disarmed her, then held her in a sleeper hold with a strange knife held to the part of her neck that was not covered by his arm. He was using her body as a shield so no one could help her.

* * *

"What the hell is going on!" Jason thought.

This "noble" just tried to kiss him. She was probably just a delusional mutant. He needed to find his way to a town or city, but first he needed some answers.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked angrily "And why the hell am I here?"******  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Alright, so the first chapter of Mutant of Zero is finished. I would like to hear your opinions. I would also like you all to know that it might not be that good (this is my first time posting a story for FoZ). This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I just wasn't satisfied with the scenes after Jason walks into the portal (I'm still not). So, you know the drill, now that you are done reading, review and give me your opinions.  
This is Ultra signing off.**

**Update: I have gotten myself a beta reader (chronodekar) and we have just finished revising chapter one. Expect chapter two soon (but not too soon, my laptop crashed and won't start up).**

**Update 2: School is starting for me soon and I'm in the Planetside 2 beta so I don't know how long it will be until chapter 2.**


End file.
